Aramathi
The '''Aramathi '''were a primitive humanoid species native to Aathi, formerly a planet of large mountains, and dense forests. They were known for their persistence, loyalty, and temper. Powerful and strong, the Aramathi were utilized as slaves by the galactic community. Biology and Appearance The baseline Aramathi had fur covered bodies with two prominent horns on the sides of their head's. Their horns were utilized to deliver powerful killing attacks on foes and prey. The Aramathi were one of the most resilient and long living species, on average an aramathi could live up to 490 standard years. The Aramathi species had one subspecies known as the Manwar. The Manwar were much taller than their baseline counterparts, but had a much shorter lifespan. History Early History Their race evolved on the planet of Aathi which was located near the galactic core. one thousand years before the Great Awakening period, the Aramathi population exploded beyond Aathi's natural limits. The Aramathi's long lifespan coupled with their large population made it so the resources of the planet began to dwindle. Many wars were fought over the increasingly scarce resources. Approximately seven hundred years later the Aramathi developed the first nuclear weapons, these weapons of mass destruction were unleashed across Aathi, transforming it into a hostile radioactive wasteland. By 632 BGA Aathi was on the verge of becoming uninhabitable, the Aramathi population had significantly dropped from 6.1 Billion to around 53,000. In order to preserve their species five transport ships were constructed to take the Aramathi to a new home. In 629 BGA the ships, along with the remaining population abandoned the now uninhabitable Aathi. Exodus For the next six hundred years the Aramathi would travel towards the outskirts of the galaxy at around one third the speed of light. The Aramathi first travelled to a nearby wormhole, which they believed would take them to a habitable world. Due to travelling at sublight speeds it took the fleet 200 years to reach the Cibaaran Maelstrom. Although the wormhole brought them closer to their new home, The Aramathi didn't possess the appropriate technology for wormhole travel, causing two of the Exodus ships to be destroyed during transit. The fleet emerged in the Zhir system, within the Great Harriban Nebula. The exodus continued unimpeded for another four hundred years until they arrived in the Helax System. During a survey, a probe found a small moon orbiting Helax III. A New Home In early 8 AGA the fleet landed on the moon which they named Manwar, meaning "salvation" in Araman. The first settlements on Manwar were established around the fertile bands of the northern continent. The ships of the former fleet were salvaged and reassembled into the first permanent structures. The Aramathi population exploded once more, raising from just under forty thousand to around 1.6 million by 11 AGA. What the Aramathi didn't realize was that the expanding United Empire of Jynuan Stars were utilizing the system for it's natural resources. The Empire noticed the fleet's arrival but choose to observe rather than interfere with their operations. A cloaked station was built in orbit to observe the Aramathi's colonization efforts.__FORCETOC__